


Go Away

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey looked up from the mail to see his son still perched on the couch in his pajamas. His little finger followed the raindrops that raced down the window.





	

“Daddy, will it ever stop raining?” Yevgeny asked, face still pressed against the window; his breaths fogged up the glass and there were smudges all over it.

Mickey looked up from the mail to see his son still perched on the couch in his pajamas. His little finger followed the raindrops that raced down the window. “Yeah, little man. It will.” This had only been the fourth time he’d assured him today, although it had been raining nonstop for about three days. It was weird for Chicago considering it was either hot as balls or cold as dicks, but he’d learned not to mention global warming lest Ian go on another recycling tear. They had ended up saving a lot of money that month, though, so it wasn’t all scary.

“When’s mommy coming home?” Yev asked, absently pushing one of his cars along the window sill.

Mickey looked at the time on the microwave, as he poured another cup of black coffee. Svetlana had left in the morning and it was now late afternoon. It wasn’t unusual since she started working with Kev and Vee. Nika wasn’t around anymore, so she came home to her two boys like always when she was done.

“Drunks gotta drink, even if they have to swim their asses up to the bar,” he said, stepping over the blocks he had told him to pick up earlier. “Yev, come and pick these up, so I don’t break my neck please.”

Yevgeny flopped off the couch and dropped to his knees, dramatic Milkovich style, and began placing them in a plastic bucket. The kid could be hardheaded sometimes, but he made up for it in being the sweetest thing to ever bare the Milkovich name. When he was done he came over to Mickey’s side like a cat accepting approval from its human. It was really ridiculous how much Mickey loved him.

Mickey pulled him up on his lap and kissed his cheeks and hair, before going back to sorting the mail. Countless banks had sent their loan denials all at once and he had half a mind to just send everything through the shredder without looking. Leave it to the American way of reminding you you’re nothing no matter how much you redeem yourself. He just wanted a safer car that he wouldn’t have to share. And maybe he’d got his hopes up on a house with a yard just outside the Northside, but he knew that was a stretch. Still, it didn’t stop him from putting on a tie and explaining his past in a way that wouldn’t get him immediately rejected. At least his job was decent. He was really grateful for the connections he’d made on the inside.

“Can I have some?” Yev asked, already reaching for Mickey’s cup.

Mickey grinned. “Sure.” He knew he should feel terrible, but if the kid wanted to keep drinking coffee and expecting it to be different, he had to learn the hard way.

“Yucky,” Yev spat his tiny sip back into the cup and made a face.

“Ew, Yevgeny,” Mickey sighed. Okay, he deserved that. He sat the cup aside.

“How come you have so many letters?”

Mickey let out another long breath. “I’m trying to get a loan but it’s not working.”

“Why do you want to be alone?” Yev looked sad. He could see his dad was sad too, so why did he want to be by himself?

Mickey chuckled. He certainly felt alone a lot. “No, buddy, a loan is when the bank let’s you borrow some money.”

“Like when mommy borrows your car? Or you borrow Ian’s sweater?” Yev asked, sifting through all the folded paper and envelopes.

“Yeah, like that. You have to be really trustworthy.”

“I trust you, daddy” Yevgeny said simply. That was it.

Mickey swallowed, feeling his eyes prickle. He held his son tighter and kissed the side of his head.

They sat quietly for a while. Mickey was filling out more forms and Yevgeny ripped and scribbled on the dead ends. The rain continued to pour outside with no signs of letting up.

“Rain, rain…go away, come again another day,” Mickey sang gently. He wasn’t sure why or where it came from, but Yev giggled and that was all he needed to continue. “Rain, rain…you can’t stay, let us go outside and play.”

Yevgeny hummed along with him for a few more bars. Mickey couldn’t quite remember the rest, but he would have to teach him.

Yevgeny picked up another envelope. “You didn’t open this one, daddy,” he handed it to Mickey.

Mickey stared at it, not sure how he missed it but not that thrilled to add to the pile of no’s. He ripped it open anyway, like a band aid, figuring it wouldn’t hurt any more than the others had already. He handed it back to Yev. “You read it.”

The little boy laughed. “I can’t.”

“Oh,” Mickey smiled, kissing his cheek. He started to read over his shoulder and couldn’t believe it. No regret or sorry, just an honest to god offer. “Well look at that,” he grinned widely.

The rain slowed to a drizzle, as the sun broke through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> #MickeyDeservedBetter


End file.
